Entre hermanos
by PukeRainbows
Summary: Ludwig siempre llegaba estresado de las reuniones mundiales, sin embargo, ese estres desaparecia con las atenciones de su hermano. Lemon, juzguen ustedes ;3


Ya era la tercera o cuarta vez que ocurría lo mismo esa semana. Ludwig llegaba cansado, luego de una extenuante reunión, en donde la mayoría de los asistentes provocaban más caos que el que ya había en el mundo. En una época él había tenido mucho más poder que cualquiera de ellos, y no es que fuera orgulloso, pero no estaba acostumbrado a estar con tantas personas en semejante caos que ocurría en esas reuniones. Eso le estresaba, y a Gilbert le apenaba el hecho de que su hermano siempre tuviera que liderar con la responsabilidad que les correspondía a los demás. Por eso el siempre intentaba hacer cosas para que Ludwig se sintiera menos presionado.

Cuando Ludwig se acomodo en el sillón, Gilbert fue a atenderlo, dándole un suave masaje en sus tensos hombros.

-Veo que de nuevo la reunión fue un desastre, ¿no?- afirmo el albino

-Si...- respondió agotadamente Ludwig- Como siempre, ninguno de los que asistieron lograron ponerse de acuerdo con el tema de la reunión...-

-He, tenia razón... Tu increíble hermano mayor te dijo que no fueras hoy a esa reunión... Te terminaras enfermando...- Gilbert bajo a un tono de voz mas suave y le susurro a su hermano- Te he preparado el baño, por si quieres relajarte un poco...

El alemán sonrío, le gustaba esa parte de su hermano, la que se preocupaba por el y por su bienestar.

En resumen, ambos se gustaban. Y les gustaba destacar algunas cualidades del otro.

Ludwig fue a tomar el baño que su hermano le había preparado, y mientras se quitaba su ropa, Gilbert lo observaba, con ternura y, al mismo tiempo, complacido. Le gustaba observar a su hermano menor, todos sus rasgos, su estilo, su cuerpo. En un principio, observarlo de esa manera era algo morboso, puesto que eran hermanos, pero al pasar del tiempo, ese sentir desapareció, dejando a Gilbert cautivado por la figura de su hermano menor.

Ludwig entro a la tina, y ya parecía estar más relajado al estar allí. Gilbert lo observaba, y luego le pregunto

-¿No te molestaría si me baño contigo?

Un pequeño sonrojo asomo en el rostro del rubio

-Adelante...

Gilbert comenzó a desvestirse, mientras su hermano lo observaba de una forma algo lasciva, él también disfrutaba ver el ser entero de Gilbert, recordaba cuando ellos eran más pequeños y tomaban inocentes baños juntos.

Y ahora, que ya eran adultos, esa experiencia se repetía de nuevo.

Pero de una forma menos inocente.

Gilbert entro a la tina, sentándose de forma de que ambos quedaron de frente. Les gustaba estar así. Ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía, y en verdad eso no les incomodaba. Es mas, su unión de hermanos se fortalecía cada vez más entre ellos.

Ludwig se adelanto un poco, quedando más cerca de su hermano. Acerco el rostro del albino hacia el suyo, tomando su barbilla. Sonrió de una forma algo desafiante y le susurro

-Entonces, ¿no te molestaría que yo hiciera esto?

El rubio acerco el rostro de su hermano todavía mas, haciendo que sus labios rozaran entre ellos, para luego terminar en un profundo beso, en donde la lengua del alemán recorría todos los rincones de la boca del albino. Al separarse, un pequeño hilillo de saliva unía sus lenguas.

-No me molesta...- respondió Gilbert, con un susurro sensual y algo lascivo.- Puedes continuar.

Ambos volvieron a fundirse en un beso, en donde las lenguas de ambos jugueteaban entre si, como si ambas estuvieran luchando para lograr el dominio de la situación y haciendo que los hermanos se excitaran mas. Ludwig bajo hacia el cuello de Gilbert, recorriéndolo con su boca y dejando pequeños besos e indefensas, pero notables, mordidas en su camino. El albino ladeo su cabeza, para darle mas espacio a su hermano en ese momento en el que recorría su piel de una forma indescriptiblemente placentera para él. El agua tibia que bañaba sus cuerpos hacia que ese momento fuera mucho más placentero para ambos, ya que hacia que la piel fuera más calida y húmeda, y al mismo tiempo la volvía sensible, haciendo que cada contacto con la piel del otro fuera más excitante de lo normal.

Ludwig bajo hacia el pecho de su hermano, jugueteando con su lengua sobre uno de sus pezones. Gilbert sujetaba la cabellera del rubio, dejando escapar varios gemidos. Al sentirlos, Ludwig le pregunto de una forma algo desafiante, pero con ternura

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Ya es mucho para ti?

-Tonterías.- respondió con el mismo tono de voz.- Puedo soportar cualquier cosa que me hagan...

El alemán siguió jugueteando en su pecho, mientras el albino gemía y sonreía lascivamente. Ambos hermanos tenían un carácter desafiante, ese carácter que los convirtió en el pasado en una gran potencia, y que ahora, aunque se manifestara de una forma bastante disimulada en uno de los hermanos, el otro no dejaba de sentirse cautivado por ese carácter tan desafiante, y a la hora en que ambas formas de ser se encontraban, el resultado siempre terminaría siendo un enfrentamiento, no bélico, claro esta, sino en un enfrentamiento mas intimo, en donde ambos factores dominantes lograban el equilibrio en aquella relación.

Al unirse en un nuevo beso, las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, un viaje placentero para ambos. Las manos del alemán encontraron el sur del cuerpo de su hermano, comenzando a acariciar aquella zona.

-Aaahhh... Aahh... L-Lutz...- el albino gemía de placer, repitiendo el nombre de su hermano una y otra vez. Para el alemán, esos gemidos eran un coro celestial, que solo él tenia el placer de escuchar, provocando más éxtasis en ambos, haciendo que sus cuerpos se volvieran cada vez más calidos y suplicantes de placer.

El rubio se acerco todavía más al cuerpo de Gilbert, separando las piernas de este y dejándolo a su merced, y mientras jugueteaba en el cuello de su hermano, unió sus cuerpos, introduciéndose de forma suave pero excitante. Mientras se movía, observaba el rostro de Gilbert: sus ojos entrecerrados, por el placer que le causaba esa penetración, el rubor en sus mejillas, los gemidos que escapaban de su boca, sus manos, que sujetaban la cabellera del alemán... Todos esos detalles en su hermano lo hacían delirar, excitándolo aun más y provocándole mas placer al albino.

-Aahhh... Aaaahhh... H-hey W-west...- Gilbert trataba de articular una oración, era mas difícil para el por el éxtasis que sentía

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto Ludwig, con una mirada lasciva que parecía devorar a su hermano.

-E-es que... El a-guaa... Es-esta... Se siente m-mas fría... Aahhh...

-Entonces continuaremos luego de salir de aquí... ¿Que dices?

Gilbert asintió, mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Ludwig se separaba del suyo.

Luego de secarse, y tener otro pequeño momento de pasión, los dos hermanos se encontraban en la habitación, el cuerpo de Ludwig sobre el de Gilbert, recorriendo con su boca y sus manos todo el cuerpo del albino, hasta llegar a ese punto necesitado entre sus piernas. Ludwig introdujo el miembro en su boca, haciendo que Gilbert gimiera de placer y sujetara el cabello del rubio. Un pequeño rastro de líquido blanco quedo al costado de la boca del alemán, lo limpio con su lengua, excitando al albino. A Ludwig le gustaba que su hermano se sintiera así, lleno de placer. Gilbert siempre se preocupo de el, protegiéndolo, dándole todo lo que necesitaba, desde el pasado hasta el día de hoy. El joven albino siempre se había sacrificado por el bien de su hermano menor. Y en momentos como ese eran perfectos para recompensar a Gilbert por todo lo bueno que había hecho por el.

Ambos cuerpos se juntaron otra vez, y Gilbert podía sentir cada embestida que le daba su hermano. Con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo de una forma placentera. Sentía como si en cada una de ellas Ludwig estuviera liberando sus tensiones, provocadas por sus caóticas reuniones. Sentía que su cuerpo era donde su hermano se dejaba llevar por el placer y liberaba esa presión que llevaba dentro. Aunque eso pareciera, esos sentimientos no lo llevaban a pensar en que era solo un objeto sexual, sino como alguien especial, alguien que puede otorgarle a su hermano todo el placer que se merecía. Se sentía perteneciente a alguien.

_Perteneciente solo a él._

Ese momento era el de máximo éxtasis para ambos, para Ludwig, tener a ese ser bajo su dominio le provocaba todavía más placer, pero también lo respetaba por ser su hermano mayor, haciendo que su amor por él creciera aun más. Para Gilbert, esos momentos eran inigualables, su hermano en esos momentos le provocaba un placer incomparable, tanto así que ya creía que no soportaría mas, sin embargo ya se lo había dicho: Podía soportar cualquier cosa que le hicieran. Cualquiera excepto que lo separaran de él. Esa maldita época en la que los distanciaron, separándolos con un maldito muro... Pero el día en el que se reencontraron fue el más feliz de sus vidas. Ese mismo día, los profundos sentimientos de ambos afloraron, haciendo que su lazo de hermanos se volviera mucho más fuerte e íntimo. Al recordar aquello, Gilbert no evito emocionarse, y beso a su hermano con gran pasión, pero de una forma que denoto protección de parte de su hermano mayor.

Ambos se amaban, como hermanos y como amantes, lo demás no importaba.

Al día siguiente, Ludwig despertó revitalizado. Las tensiones del día anterior se habían ido. Observo a la figura recostada al lado suyo, su hermano, quien dormía felizmente, como alguien que había cumplido su propósito.

Al verlo, Ludwig sonrió. Pensó que no podría tener a un mejor hermano, a una mejor persona para amar con cuerpo y alma. Para él, Gilbert era ambas personas, y por eso Ludwig lo amaba y se sentía orgulloso de él.

No por nada Gilbert se había autoproclamado "Grandioso Yo", fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de Ludwig en ese instante.

* * *

Nyaa! Nueva escritora de fics presentandose *-*... espero que les haya gustado mi historia planeada en clases de ingles al leer la oracion "They take a shower" (ellos toman un baño e/e xDD)

sugerencias? ideas para fics? tomatazos? sartenazos? todo se acepta nwn.


End file.
